Extra Credit
by LonelyDreamer7
Summary: Okay, they only needed extra points! They didn't know they had to do this for those darn points! Damn you Kakshi-sensei! Yeah. I am not dead! XD


Extra Credit

By: LonelyDreamer7

LD7: Yeah…. Apparently I am not dead! This is a good thing because now I get to post this absolutely not making sense story! Sorry for not updating any of my other stories, but I suppose all of them are dead. My laptop got a virus and only recently did I get it fixed. Sadly, all of my things were deleted. All my stories. Dead. I hate it! A lot! SO, now I have to type them. All over again. Gah. So yes, that popular fic which was about Hinata getting it on with the Uchiha. Going to take longer than I thought. Any other fics. Who cares? They were not well-liked, but all in all oh well.

Here is just a small fic that won't really make sense because I am bored out of my bonkers and I am waiting for plot bunnies to appear soon. Enjoy.

Cerulean eyes starred with horror and anxiousness to the kids in the auditorium. By the looks of total and outmost boredom on their pimple filled faces, they were having the time of their freaken lives!

He bit down hard on his lower lip, the taste of lip stick making him wanting to throw a tantrum right there and then and letting everyone in the auditorium know that he sure as hell wasn't about to da-

"Hey baby, take it off!"

The crude remark coming from the back row was soon being encouraged by the popularity of the males along with some of the females.

He grimaced as one of the girls gawked at him from the front row, drool visibly dribbling down her chin. Self consciously his hands fiddled with his outfit, making sure it was on right and wasn't showing much unneeded skin.

He shuddered.

Kakashi-sensei was _so_ dead.

Taking in a deep breath he glanced to his left where another male stood, a look of indifference and coolness making some of the girls swoon in their seats and faint in a blissful manner from even the slightest of moves from the dark haired teen. The blond boy pouted, crossing his arms over his chest, as he observed the boy next to him, his best friend, his right hand man, his… His…

"You know koi, it's rude to stare."

Glare.

"Hmp. Who said I was starring at you bastard?"

"Ah."

The slightest twitch of a smile made its way to the pale boys' features, sending a small surge of content through the blonds' body. He was glad that Sasuke smiled. He was glad that he, Naruto Uzumaki, the number one prankster in Konoha High, had made Sasuke Uchiha, the number one cold-hearted bastard, smile.

He was brought out of his thoughts just as the faint sound of techno began, reminding the blond about his task. Well, he thought as cerulean eyes met onyx, at least he wasn't about to do this alone.

They both nodded at one another just as the lyrics to their song began.

Show time.

"That wasn't so bad now was it kids?"

Double glare.

Sweat drop. Nervous laughter.

"Well, if that girl hadn't of thrown herself on stage after you two were done maybe it wouldn't have been so bad, neh?"

Both teens continued glaring at their sensei, which now sported a black eye and a huge lump on his head. Not that bad he says.

Ha.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're an asshole!"

"For once, I agree with the dobe."

The silver-haired man only sighed, feeling rejected by both his students. I mean, he went through all the trouble of getting them a spot in the show and a great idea for a song for their show! The least he could get was a thank you or a new book for his Icha Icha Paradise collection, but no. He gets hit for his hard work.

Meanies.

"Well, it's not my fault." He defended. "Naruto was the one with the idea of wanting to get in the talent show in the first place."

There was a pause between the two boys before onyx eyes now turned to glare at the poor, nervous looking blond.

"Wow! Kakashi-sensei! Don't try to blame it all on me! You… uh…"

"I thought you said it was all Kakashi's idea."

"W-Well… Sasuke I…"

"You. Are. So. Dead. Uzumaki."

Said blond slowly backed away from the avenging looking male, his hands desperately searching for that exit door he swore he saw not a minute ago. Where the hell did that knob go!?

"S-Sasuke, come on now…. Uh, I swear I didn't… Umm… I should… start running now right?"

The only response he got was that of knuckles cracking.

That was all the blond needed to know before he turned and bolted out of the exit which he suddenly found. Hurray!

The silver-haired teacher merely chuckled as Sasuke ran after Naruto, cursing all the while about wearing leathery tightness along with screams of mercy coming from the soon to be dead meat. Ah, kids. You got to love their strange antics.

Plopping himself back onto his chair, he glanced down to the report cards on his desk. Grabbing his pen, he made sure to add the needed numbers before leaning back on his chair a satisfied sigh escaping him.

There.

He smiled beneath the mask, his visible eye curbing up happily.

"Heh. What kids do for extra credit."

LD7: Ta-da! Thank you for reading my peeps. The techno song was Listen to Your Heart, if you all must know or care. (And yes, Naruto and Sasuke are dating already.) I was too lazy to actually put the lyrics or dancing because I didn't want to make it into a song fic; plus I stink at dancing things. That's only for my friend Warrior. Not me. So, yeah. Besides, I am horrible at those and any other fic. I continue writing though cause boredom kills and I need to get it out somehow! I could join a sport, but… Well, to be honest, I suck at them. I just like watching them. XP

Any who, leave a review or whatever. Thank you.


End file.
